When Angles Fly Away
by Shi-shiNata
Summary: Inspired by Kirsten Erin's Lucy.Lucian. After the Voyage of the Dawn Treader, only Eustace and Edmund left. Lucy stayed, married Caspian. This is about Caspian at War. Song fic. When Angels Fly Away-Cold. Mostly movie verse,a little bit of book mixed in.


Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, nor the song, "When angles fly away".

**I'll make a soldiers decision to fly away**

"I'm sorry Lu, but I _have_ to go, I'm their king. The Narnians _need_ me on the battle field." I told Lucy as I wrapped my arms around her shaking frame. She was crying again; she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"But I _hate_ it when you leave for the front lines, it was the same with Peter and Edmund, my heart dies a little more whenever I see you come home, bloodied, battered and bruised, with that hollowed look in your eyes! Please don't go, Caspian! Please... don't go..." her grip around my neck began to loosen, and all I could do was holder tighter, to keep her from falling. Her tears were seeping through my tunic, but there was nothing I could do. I would bring her with me if I could, but she shouldn't be leaving the castle in her condition.

"Please, Lucy, I would take you with me if I could, but think of the baby, I couldn't bare it if something were to happen to you and the baby. So please, Lucy, if not for me, stay here for our little innocent child." Lucy wasn't looking at me, but I saw her nod, silently telling me she would stay. I breathed out a sigh of relief. She still wasn't looking at me, so I lifted her head up, looked at her tear stained face, and then deep into her tear filled eyes. "I love you, Lucy, I always have and I always will. Now stay strong, and I'll do my best to end this war as soon as possible." I told her. I leaned my head down, and kissed her softly on the lips. "Goodbye, Lucy." I whispered to her. I then let her go, turned, and headed out the door, ready to face whatever Aslan through at me during this war. I did not look back, knowing that, if I did, I would not be able to continue.

**Load my gun, paint my face, call me misery**

I was just exiting the tent, headed to the front lines ready for another blood filled night, I had a loaded cross bow in my arms, a sword at my side, and a quiver of arrows on my back. We were preforming a surprise attack on the enemy tonight, and I was leading it. My face was painted black, in order to better camouflage myself with my surrounding. I sent up a quick prayer to Aslan, praying that the Narnians and myself would make it through this okay. I gave the signal, and we headed out into enemy territory.

**I can see the sky light up and the ground explode**

We had been betrayed, they knew we were coming. They were shooting flaming catapults at us, mixed with something that was causing the ground before us to explode upon impact. But even with the knowledge that we could very well die here. My brave Narnians continued to fight, probably with the faces of the people they were fighting to protect clear in their minds, just as I was envisioning Lucy and our newly borne son, Peter, of which we named after her brother. So I, just as my men, continued to fight. I would _not_ let Peter and Lucy get involved in this stupid war.

**Got a badge for my scars just the other day**

It was two days after the battle, and I was in my tent. I was wounded, badly, but not enough to be taken to the castle for Lucy's cordial. Aslan himself had come to visit me yesterday. He said I was doing a fine job, that the war would end soon, and even gave me some sort of badge that he said would make me heal faster, as it wasn't his job to heal me yet. I do not understand what he means, but I can only imagined Lucy saying something along the lines of how I must keep faith, and that all will be revealed to me soon. So I did not ask questions, and just excepted the badge from the great lion.

**Wore it proud for the sake of my sanity**

I have killed before, many times in fact, but the badge felt heavy on my chest, as I can still see the faces of the men I had just recently killed. But I kept it on, as it was a gift from Aslan, and knowing it was on calmed my soul for some reason. I wore it proudly too, as I knew there was no shame in killing during war. But for some reason, the knowledge that the men I killed most likely had families, wives and children, just as I, would not leave me.

**I could see the flames burn bright from the winding road**

I hated being here, couped up in my tent, unable to join my people as they fought, all because of this stupid injury. I needed some fresh air, and went outside, when all of a sudden, I could see a fire in the distance. My blood ran cold. I was supposed to be in that very area at this moment. And I would have been there, if it was not for my injury. It is a horrifying thought, to know that, if things had gone slightly differently, if that arrow had veered slightly to the left, or if Aslan had fully healed my leg, I would be dead right now.

**Like a haunting page from our history**

This battle, no, this entire war, reminded me somewhat of the days when Narnia was still fighting my uncle. The time we stormed my Uncle's castle was clear in my mind, and it still frightened me to this day, at the memory of all those Narnians being left behind, all those familiar faces, knowing they were going to die. And I silently vowed by Aslan's main, I would do all in my power to keep history from repeating itself, to see the likes of that massacre once more. But those faces, trapped inside the castle grounds, as the rest of us retreated, would not leave my mind.

**Watched a young girl cry and her mother scream**

General Oreius, named after a famous general from the Golden Age, died a few days ago, and because his tribe was only a two day journey away from the battle field, I have brought it upon myself to personally visit his family and give them the news. General Oreius was a good friend of mine, so I felt as though it was my responsibility.

His wife and daughter did not take the news well. I watched as the little girl ran into her mother's arms, crying her little heart out, and as her mother screamed in anguish. I winced. Knowing full well that mother could have been Lucy, if I had been healed well enough to go into battle instead of the General. It pained me greatly to see the two centaurs like this. So I made yet another promise to myself, and I promised that I _will_ make it out of this war, if not for Lucy and Peter, then for my kingdom.

**It's the saddest thing when angels fly away**

I heard one of my men say that it feels almost like Aslan had abandoned up. But I silenced him immediately. Aslan would never abandon us... right? No, I should not be thinking this way. How would Lucy react to see me like this.

**I can't be home tonight, I'll make it back, it's alright**

I was writing to Lucy, telling her that everything was going well, and that while I wouldn't be home for a while yet, the war looked like it would be over soon enough. I hated lying to her, but the truth was, we were losing this war.

**No one could ever love me half as good as you**

I got Lucy's reply to the letter I sent her today, it told me how happy she was, how much she missed me, how much she loved me, and... how she couldn't wait for me to meet Peter for the first time. I smiled a sad smile, knowing the possibility that I would never see her again, that I would never have the chance to even hold my son. I put the letter away for now, and whispered softly to myself, " I love you too, Lucy."

**You can't be strong tonight, love makes you sad, it's alright**

The war was finally over, we had won, but only just barely. I knew it would break Lucy's heart to see me, seeing as though I was coming home on a stretcher, my arm was broken and the healer said I had many internal injuries, and if I didn't make it to Lucy soon, and have some of her cordial, I would not make it through the night. When we finally made it back to the castle, Lucy was there, waiting for me. She ran up to me, with a bundle in her right arm, and her cordial in her left hand. She then immediately gave me a drop of her potion, and I could already feel the wounds begin to heal.

**No one could ever worry, half as good as you**

Even though Lucy had used her cordial on me, I was still staying in the hospital wing of the castle, as some of my wounds would take a longer time to heal then others. When I heard the door to the room open, I closed my eyes, steadied my breathing, and pretended to be asleep. As much as I liked the workers in my castle, an exact replica of Cair Pavel, I hated the medicine they would give me. But then I felt arms on my chest, and tears seep through my tunic; I knew immediately who it was. It touched me, then even when she knew everything would be alright, she still worried for me, cried for me.

"No one could ever worry, half as good as you, Lucy." I whispered, when her crying stopped, and she had finally fallen asleep. "Thank you, Aslan, for giving me a wonderful Queen, and wife." I said, looking up to the ceiling of the room. I could hear a lion, roaring in the distance.

_**FIN**_

_**A/N: Ya, I know it's not the entire song, but this was the version I heard when I first listened to it. So tuff luck. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes, but I'm still looking for a beta.**_


End file.
